Crowned: Lost Queen - UsUk
by PastelV
Summary: Usuk vs Fruk Card verse. Arthur is the Queen of Diamonds without the mark and falls in love with the King of Spades. What will happen?


Chapter one: The Cry Diamonds

"Your Majesty, King Bonneyfoy has asked to speak with you in the Throne Room" The Maid Bowed, Her Yellow Bow bouncing Slightly as she did so. Arthur closed his book and turned towards the Nigerian, He Hummed softly as a Yes as he slowly stood from his Chair and Walked towards the Maid. "Have you decided what you are going to do yet?" Arthur Asked looking straight past her and he stood beside her but facing the opposite way. She Flinched at the Question before standing up straight and Clenching the ends of her dress.

"He Cannot know I have the Mark, Art... He just can't, He will kill me... " She Answered using the Brits Nickname instead of the name he was Given Once crowned. "Manda, you just tell him soon. Also, I will Try to convince the Royal Doctor to Look further into your Eczema... I hope it heals" He Smiled softly at her and She looked at him with a smile. Arthur soon headed towards The Throne room as Manda walked towards the Kitchen Area with a Frown. Arthur pushed open the doors without giving the guards a chance to do so themselves, He looked up straight and straightened his back before Intertwining his fingers together.

"You Asked For Me, King Bonneyfoy." He Stated, Francis' Head perked up and a Small Grin Formed on his lips as Arthur Walked forwards Slowly but surely.

"That's correct, Mon Cher. I have Decided That a ball shall be held! It's been about 3 days since The Coronation and I believe we should celebrate even though it is quite early." Arthur Rolled his eyes slightly before he stopped walking and stood a few Inches away from the steps that lead up to the Thrones.

"I shall inform the Jack and Ace about this and We shall get it done by tomorrow." He States with a Small frown that was barely noticeable.

Francis only nodded with his Grin falling with Arthur bland and short response. Arthur slowly turned and speedwalked out of the Throne room, He Kept his head down. He wasn't happy in the Palace at all. He wanted to go home. He wasn't in love with Francis, He was Chosen by Francis although he didn't have the Mark.

There was something about his that Francis Loved and couldn't get enough of.

And Arthur Couldn't Find out what it was.

Arthur Sat in the Throne beside Francis' one, staring out into the Crowd as they dance and conversed. He let out a small sigh as Another Male came up to him and asked almost desperately for a dance. He always declined with a small apologetic smile. Francis glanced at him from the corner of his eye, a small smile crawling up onto his face as he watched.

Until...

An American male dressed in all blue steped into the ball room with a look of astonishment plastered on his tanned face. Arthurs head seemed to perk up at his presence, and unfortunately this did not go unnoticed by the King of Diamonds.

"Alfred F Jones, King of Spades, Only 21 and has no Queen as of yet. He is Quite a Charmer" Francis commented catching Arthur's Attention. The Brit sat up in his chair as his eyes followed the American like a Teenage Girl Seeing their Otp do more than just Talking in their Favourite Anime.

"Alfred F Jones... " Arthur Repeated as Alfred Eyes Caught his, A Spark of Electricity shone through those Deeps Blue eyes of his. The forest green eyes that belonged to the Brit widened as he felt a flame ignite in his heart, nothing like that has ever happened before. Alfred Excused himself from his conversation between The Queen of Hearts and The King Clubs as he headed towards Arthur. Arthur stood from his Throne catching everyone in the Ballrooms attention, mainly king Bonneyfoy's attention.

Arthur's Long Yellowish Orange Coat drifted behind him as he headed down the stairs, Somehow he tripped over his other foot and went falling forward. Alfred Snapped out of his gaze and went sprinting over to catch him.

Arthur's body turned so that he was reaching out to Francis who was also running towards him. It felt like everything was going in slow motion. Firm hands slipped underneath Arthur's thighs and held them up as a Chest clashed into Arthurs back but while the hands held him up, didnt make him fall forwards.

Arthurs arms subconsciously wraps themselves arround the males neck as he let out a gasp with his eyes shut. He felt his boots softly glide across the floor as the man held him close to the ground. He opened his eyes reluctantly, he soon met the eyes of the one who basufally save him from dying of embarrassment.

The same Deep blue eyes from earlier.

I really hope you enjoyed this first cahpter, This should be published on my Account Named Pastel V. What do you think I can improve on?

The Nigerian, Manda is also me as a Country. Hope you liked it!

Word count: 856


End file.
